BAT
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor Tulip Proudfoot


BAT

Tulip Proudfoot

Tego samego dnia, w którym weszliśmy do miasta, zaraz po ogłoszeniu Aragorna królem, Drużyna rozlokowała się w jednym z opuszczonych domostw. To był duży budynek na szóstym kręgu, z wieloma przytulnymi pokojami, wychodzącymi na wschód i trochę w kierunku północy, i  
dostarczającymi oszałamiającego widoku na równiny poniżej. Każdy mógł mieć własny pokój, ale oczywiście, pojawiła się tendencja do zamieszkiwania wspólnie, w sposób, w jaki żyliśmy w trakcie podróży. Gandalf miał własną komnatę, z osobnymi drzwiami, bo często wchodził i  
wychodził, mając wiele różnych spraw. Gimli i ja, dzieliliśmy komnatę. A czwórka hobbitów zajęła dwa połączone pokoje, najbliższe kuchniom. Można się było spodziewać, że Frodo i Sam zatrzymają się w jednym, a Merry i Pip w drugim, ale nie w tym przypadku. Zaczęło się właśnie w ten sposób, lecz Merry, Pip i Sam, w końcu zajmowali jeden pokój, oddając Frodowi drugi. Byli wyjątkowo troskliwi, oddając Powiernikowi prywatność i samotność, której potrzebował i pragnął.  
Drużyna była wówczas na różnych etapach zdrowienia. Gimli, Gandalf i ja mieliśmy się najlepiej. Aragorn wymagał kilku szwów na jednym ramieniu lecz w sumie i on uszedł zranieniom. Hobbici natomiast, ucierpieli poważniej, nieomal fatalnie, i nadal potrzebowali sporo odpoczynku. Meriadoka wypuszczono z Domów uzdrowicieli, niedawno, tuż przed wyborem naszej kwatery. Jego ręka, ta od miecza, jeszcze dokuczała przez wiele tygodni. Ale duma powstrzymywała go przed użyciem temblaku zbyt często. Pip, gdy został przywalony ciałem trolla, miał poważne  
przemieszczenie ramienia i złamaną kostkę, ale będąc najmłodszym szybko odzyskiwał wigor, i mógł chodzić bez pomocy kuli, zanim jeszcze weszliśmy z armią do miasta. Ale już zawsze będzie lekko utykał. Sam także nie uniknął zranienia. Została mu paskudna blizna na czole po ataku Golluma, nad Szczeliną Zagłady. Zwykle tak bywało, że to niewinny najbardziej cierpiał w trakcie wojny, i tak było w przypadku Drużyny. Ale oni znosili to bez narzekań. Sam i Frodo ciągle byli osłabieni, po długotrwałej przeprawie przez Mordor, bez wody i jedzenia. Palec skaleczonej ręki Froda zaczął się jadzić i wymagał dalszej amputacji i oczyszczenia. Sam tymczasem podjął się jego "dożywiania". Ogrodnik buszował po miejskich sklepach, z zamiarem odbudowania jego zanikającej chęci do jedzenia. Czasami Aragorn opuszczał królewski krąg, żeby jeść z nami, domowe posiłki Sama. W trakcie jednego z nich, wokół kuchennego stołu, Merry zaczął cały temat.  
- Aragorn? - Merry przebił plaster jagnięcej pieczeni swoim nożem. - Co możemy robić, do czego możemy się przydać, teraz, kiedy walki się skończyły?  
- Tak, jestem zmęczony siedzeniem całymi dniami i nic nie robieniem, oprócz polerowania mieczy, albo podsycania ognia w kuchni Sama. Na pewno jest coś, w czym moglibyśmy pomagać.  
- Chłopak ma racje, wiesz - powiedział Gimli. - Jak zostawisz tych dwu samopas, to prędko wlezą w jakąś szkodę. Lepiej daj im coś urzędowego, i coś konstruktywnego do roboty.  
- To samo możemy powiedzieć o tobie przyjacielu Gimli - podrażniłem go.  
- Ależ ja już jestem bardzo zajęty, jak wiesz. Miasto potrzebuje odbudowy, a my, kazadowie, mamy naturalny talent w sprawach kamienia i skały.  
- Możemy ci pomagać. - powiedział Pip. Na co Merry się roześmiał  
- Pip, wiesz o kamieniarce, tyle, co ja o szkutnictwie!  
- Może nie jestem kamieniarzem, ale potrafię choćby pomóc w usuwaniu gruzów. - odparował Pippin.  
- Aragorn? Masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie, co powinno być zrobione, na każdym kręgu miasta? - spytał Gandalf. - Które budynki wymagają napraw? Które bramy są przejezdne? Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan napraw w mieście?  
- Poza tym, że główne wrota na pierwszym kręgu mają być zastąpione, nie mam żadnych wieści o potrzebach miasta. - odpowiedział Aragorn. - Mam pełne ręce roboty przy uporaniu się z Południowcami i z niewolniczą pracą wciąż wrośniętą w głąb Mordoru. Ale to mi brzmi całkiem, jak  
zadanie akurat dla waszej szóstki.  
- Będziemy potrzebowali map. - powiedział Gimli.  
- Przyśle tu kogoś z biblioteki, jutro. Przejdziecie się po kręgach i zanotujecie co trzeba zrobić. Dam wszystkim upoważnienia do kontroli oczyszczania i odbudowy miasta. Jakkolwiek bardzo pragnąłbym spotkać was wszystkich, mam czas tylko dla jednego, który złoży raport. Wybierzcie  
go między sobą. Zobaczę się z nim, za dwa dni, kiedy skończą się spotkania z Kapitanami Południowców. I odszedł znikając w uliczce.  
- Myślę, że Frodo powinien tu dowodzić - Powiedział Sam, kiedy zbierał ze stołu. - W ten sposób może tu zostać i da nam, zajmować się tą robotą z chodzeniem.  
- Nie dam wam. - Frodo zeskoczył z fotela. - Lekarze mówili, że dobrze by mi zrobiło wyjście stąd i spacer po mieście, i to właśnie zamierzam.

- Ale Sam ma racje, z tym, że ty powinieneś być od raportowania królowi. Jesteś lepszy, od każdego z nas w słuchaniu, czytaniu i spisywaniu rzeczy we właściwej kolejności. Masz talent do pisania, wiesz.  
- W porządku Mer, kuzyn Frodo dostaje posadę skryby.  
- Brzmi sensownie, jak dla mnie - dodał Gimli. Ja przytaknąłem skinieniem.

Namiestnik przysłał przepięknie szczegółowe mapy całego miasta, wliczając cztery kopie

pierwszego kręgu. Obiecał przysyłać cztery kopie, każdego następnego kręgu, każdego dnia,

zaraz, jak skrybowie je skończą. W zamian Frodo miał zbierać nasze raporty i wysyłać Faramirowi, który co dzień spotykał się z królem. Faramir nadzorował odbudowę, włączając zbrojnych, wysyłanych do pomocy obywatelom. Nasze obserwacje zaczęły się na najmocniej zniszczonym, pierwszym poziomie.

Spotkaliśmy się pod główną bramą, po obiedzie, i podzieliliśmy na trzy grupy. Frodo i Sam wzięli południe, Merry i Pippin północ, Gimli i ja, skręcone drogi prowadzące do serca góry. Każda grupa miała swoją mapę pierwszego kręgu, kawałek węgla, mały notes i podpisany list uwierzytelniający od Namiestnika. Merry i Pippin zdecydowali nosić swe oficjalne zbroje, jako, że Pippin uważał, że dodadzą autorytetu ich zadaniu. Sam przewracał oczami nad nimi oboma.  
- Nie usłyszymy końca kłótni o to, czyj mundur jest najbardziej piękny.  
- Najpiękniejszy - Frodo poprawił go.  
- Każdy wie, że mój jest najładniejszy. - Pippin zapewnił wszystkich, kiedy opuszczali grupę.  
- Nie jest. - Usłyszałem odpowiedź, kiedy minęli zakręt. - Czerń jest taka prosta. Popatrz na tą, szczegółową robotę w skórze.  
Spisanie wszystkiego, co potrzeba wymagało czasu. Robiłem notatki, a Gimli sprawdzał na miejscu. Wyliczyliśmy gruzowiska do zlikwidowania, dziury do zasypania, budowle do odbudowania lub wzmocnienia, zniszczone cysterny, wodociągi, kanalizacje. Oraz to, co, jako niemożliwe do naprawy, wymagało wyburzenia. Jakie prace i umiejętności będą konieczne, do każdego zadania. Lista ta była długa i byłem zadowolony, że mam krasnoluda do robienia tej inspekcji. Faramir i Aragorn będą mieli listę tak szczegółową, jak tylko mogli sobie życzyć.  
Obywatele miasta już byli przy pracy, usuwając wojenne gruzy. Wiele koni, wozów i taczek jechało ulicami, po, zwykle nieskazitelnie białych chodnikach, teraz śliskich od błota i odpadów. Było kilku żołnierzy dowodzących pracą, jacyś jeźdźcy Rohanu kwaterujący w stajniach niższego kręgu, i obywatele, którzy mieszkali lub pracowali na pierwszym kręgu, próbujący ocalić wszystko co udało im się znaleźć. Biorąc pod uwagę brak koordynacji, nie było tu chaosu. Ale wiele hałasu i smrodu. Kiedy Gimli i ja, torowaliśmy sobie przejście przez labirynt uliczek, poczułem i zobaczyłem gęsty, czarny dym.

W jednym miejscu przez wyłom w zewnętrznych murach mogłem wyjrzeć na pola Pellenoru.

Poza rozbitą bramą, na wielkim ognisku, płonęło cielsko Olifanta. Obrzydliwe, ale niezbędne.  
Mieliśmy się spotkać wszyscy na centralnym placu po ukończeniu naszych przeglądów. Schodziliśmy szczególnie wąską i krętą uliczką, gdy zobaczyliśmy Froda i Sama idących w dół swoją. Widok dwu hobbitów, powoli spacerujących, przystających, żeby omówić jakiś problem i spisujących w notesie, powodował, że ludzie zagapiali się zostawiając prace. Wyłapałem kilka szeptów, rozpoznających ich, jako osławionych perianów króla. Kilku nawet skłoniło się im. Frodo zdawał się zwyczajnie zawstydzony tą uwagą skierowaną na niego, ale widziałem, że Sama to cieszy, oddawał uśmiechy i zaczął rozmawiać z paroma ludźmi, podczas gdy Frodo notował. Gimli i ja też, powodowaliśmy taką reakcję, jako, że większość z nich nigdy wcześniej nie widziała elfa, ani krasnoluda.  
Frodo i Sam szli do ostatniego domu na ich ulicy. Budynek dostał się pod trolowe młoty i uderzenia taranów. Front był zapadnięty, osiadał a kamienne bloki i rozszczepione belki tarasowały częściowo ulicę. Człowiek z żałośnie wyglądającą, szarą kobyłką i małym wózkiem, obładowywał go właśnie za wieloma ciężkimi kamieniami. Próbował zmusić kościstego konia do ruszenia ciężkiego wózka, ciągnąc ją i wrzeszcząc sprośności na zwierzę. Nie mogłaby temu podołać, ślizgając się.  
Kobieta wychylała się z okna sąsiedniego domu, w ręku trzymała szuflę do śmieci.  
- Jandolin! - wrzasnęła - Czy nic nie potrafisz zrobić porządnie! Miałeś być tu wczoraj. Jest dwa razy tyle śmiecia do usunięcia. Zatrzymujesz nas wszystkich tu, na górze.  
- Zamknij się Neva - odsapnął nie patrząc na nią - Pracowałem od świtu do nocy, bez choćby podziękowania. A to stare bydle, to wszystko co znalazłem, bo moje zabrali dla armii. - Pociągnął znów uprząż. - Ruszaj się, ty, daleej, rusz się! - Koń podjął kolejny wysiłek. Ale nadal nie  
dawał sobie rady z ciężarem.  
Frodo z Samem stali obok wozu, robiąc notatki. Nie zostali zauważeni, aż do chwili, gdy człowiek wypuścił lejce i wdrapał się na kozioł. Rzucił krzywe spojrzenie w ich stronę.  
- Z drogi kwicząca smarkaterio! Jak się zgubiliście, idźcie, spytajcie swoich kompanów z obory gdzie jest mamuśka. Kiedy przeszliśmy z Gimlim placyk w ich stronę, zobaczyłem, jak twarz  
Sama pociemniała. Ale odstąpili mu miejsca, żeby mógł przejechać. Człowiek schwycił batog leżący obok, na siedzeniu.  
- Daleej, stara męczyduszo! - krzyknął, kiedy bat śmignął przez łopatki biednego konia. Kobyłka podskoczyła z bólu i znów zaczęła się siłować z wózkiem. - Daleej, ty nic nie warta kupo kości!  
Widziałem, jak jego ręka uniosła się do kolejnego uderzenia, i, jak bat został, jednym, nagłym ruchem wyrwany mu z ręki.  
- Co?  
Stał koło niego, na twarzy zwykle spokojnej, wypisany był czysty mrok. Trzymał batog w prawej ręce.  
- Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. - powiedział spokojnie. Ale niebieskie oczy zwęziły się ostrzegawczo.  
- Kto to? Na moje gwiazdy! To jeden z perianatów! - krzyknęła kobieta nazwana Nevą i zniknęła w głębi domu. Teraz już cała praca na placyku ustała, a cała uwaga skupiała się na konflikcie między hobbitami i Jadolinem.  
- Bata używa się tylko do zadawania bólu i strachu. Nie może być dla niego miejsca w Mieście Światła. - kontynuował, nie przerywając wpatrywania się w oczy człowieka.  
- O żesz ty mały gnojku! - Jadolin splunął, mrużąc oczy z niesmakiem.  
- Nie masz prawa przeszkadzać prawdziwemu człowiekowi w robocie. Oddaj mi moją własność, albo nauczę cię tego i owego o porządnym batożeniu. Postąpił krok w stronę Powiernika, ale coś innego przykuło jego wzrok. Merry i Pip wysunęli się z za wozu, słońce zabłysnęło w doskonale  
wypolerowanych mieczach. Jasne światło słońca odbijało się od srebrnych i brązowych części zbroi - Strażnika Cytadeli i Podczaszego Rohanu, kiedy przysunęli się do Froda i Sama. Jandolin zawahał się. Frodo opuścił rękę z batem, kiedy ja i Gimli dołączyliśmy do grupy, stając za hobbitami.  
- Ma prawo, ma władze od króla i namiestnika, nad wszelkimi robotami w mieście. – wytłumaczyłem mu cicho.  
- Jak również moralne prawo do powstrzymania okrucieństwa, w każdej formie. - kontynuował wyjaśnienia Sam.  
- Mam też znacznie dokładniejszą wiedzę o batożeniu, niż sobie możesz wyobrazić - dodał Frodo, ponuro. - Nic dobrego nigdy nie wynika z używania bata, i nie będę tolerował używania go tutaj, albo gdziekolwiek w mieście.  
- Wygląda mi, że rozwiązanie leży w nie wymaganiu od konia, żeby zrobił więcej, niż da radę. - Gimli stwierdził realnie - Przeciążyłeś wóz.  
- Ty, tam! Szeregowy! - Pippin wrzasnął i skinął na wysokiego, czarnowłosego gwardzistę. - Chodź tu, i pomóż nam rozładować wóz. Młody człowiek natychmiast podbiegł, przeciskając się przez tłum. Zasalutował Pippinowi krótko, i zaczął ściągać kamień z wózka.  
- Kawalerze Rohanu! - Merry zawołał na brodatego blondyna, stojącego przy drzwiach stajni. - Pomóż nam zająć się koniem. - Jeździec skinął krótko i pośpieszył do stajni, wracając z kubłem wody. Chłopak stajenny przyszedł za nim, niosąc w połowie pełen worek paszy. Patrzyłem, jak kobieta z drzwi obok, odkłada miotłę i zaczyna pomagać w rozładowaniu. Kolejny Gondorczyk pojawił się z taczką. Jandolin został odepchnięty na bok, kiedy tłum pracował w ciszy nad rozładunkiem. Po paru minutach taczka była pełna i odjechała, zaopiekowano się koniem, a sam tłum zniknął. Jandolin stał obok wozu, niezupełnie wiedząc co się stało, i co dalej zrobić. Podszedłem do starej szkapy i wyszeptałem jej parę, dodających odwagi słów. Kiedy wziąłem lejce, westchnęła ciężko i lekki wózek zaczął się toczyć. Przystanęliśmy i czekali. Jandolin zaczął wsiadać na kozioł, kiedy powstrzymał go bat, wkłuwający mu się w piersi.  
- Ty idziesz, kiedy kobyłka pracuje. - zarządził. - Możesz jechać kiedy wóz jest luźny. Frodo złamał batog na kolanie i oddał go człowiekowi.  
- Dopilnuj, żeby wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli. Bo jak zobaczę inny batog używany w murach tego miasta, będziecie odpowiadać bezpośrednio przed królem. Wyrażam się jasno?  
- Tak, uhh, Panie. - odpowiedział Jandolin i krótko schylił głowę, zanim powiódł kobyłkę na ścieżkę prowadzącą poza bramę, w stronę zwałów gruzu. Merry i Pip schowali miecze. Frodo zamknął oczy, i przeciągnął zabandażowaną ręką po twarzy.  
- Zabierz mnie stąd, Sam - wyszeptał. - Obawiam się, że Ciemność trwa i pozostaje, a tej nocy Cirith Ungol odwiedzi mnie w snach. Czterech hobbitów skierowało się w górę cichymi ulicami. Merry trzymał sztywno ramię, po tym, jak musiał utrzymać w nim miecz. Pomagał Pippinowi, kiedy najmłodszy hobbit utykał trochę na śliskich płytach chodnika.  
Zostałem wyszkolony, do każdej broni, i do każdego uzbrojenia. Jestem w nich mistrzem. Ale od tego dnia, już nigdy moje ręce nie tkną bata.

KONIEC


End file.
